User blog:Shanine Kkaebsong Baekhyun/Exo-Baekhyun
Baekhyun call me baby.jpg|Baekhyun in Call Me Baby Baekhyun overdose.jpg|Baekhyun in Overdoes Baekhyun OVERDOSE2.png Baekhyun MAMA4.png Baekhyun MAMA3.png Baekhyun MAMA2.png Profile-Baekhyun.png Baekhyun.jpg baek.jpg Byun Baek-Hyun, simply known as Baekhyun, is a South Korean Singer and Actor. He is a member and one of the main-vocalist of the South Korean-Chinese boy group EXO and its sub-unit Exo-K. ' ' Name: ''Byun Baek-Hyun'' Born: 'May 6,1992 at ''Bucheon, Gyeonggi Province, in South Korea '''Current Age: '''24 as of 2016 '''Siblings: ''Byun Baek-Beom ''(7 years older than him) BaekHyun began training to be a singer when he was 11 years old, influenced by'' Rain. He attended Jungwon High School in Bucheon, where he was the lead singer of the band called ''COMA ''and won a local music festival. He received piano lessons for a time from ''Kim Hyunwoo ''of '''DickPunks.' In addition to musical activities, BaekHyun trained as a martial artist in his youth and has a black belt in Hapkido. Baekhyun was first spotted by an agent of''' S.M. Entertainment as he was practicing for entrance exams to the Seoul Institute of the Arts. He later joined 'S.M. Entertainment '''in 2011 throuh the ''S.M. Casting System. Along with his members ChanYeol ''and ''Suho, BaekHyun attended ''Kyung Hee Cyber University ''and took classes for ''Culture and Arts Department of Business Administration. '' BaekHyun was the las member to join '''EXO and was officially revealed as the groups ninth member on January 30, 2012. In 2012, BaekHyun as well as EXO members ChanYeol, Sehun and Kai, appeared in Girls Generation-TTS's music video for 'Twinkle'. He has been a host of Korean music show Inkigayo since February 2014 alongside ZE:A's KwngHee, actress Lee Yu-Bi and fellow member Suho. On november 16, 2014, both BaekHyun and Suho left Inkigayo ''to fucos on EXO's 2015 comeback. In July 2014, Baekhyun starred in a Korean adaptation of the musical ''Singing in the Rain ''produced by SM C&C. In April 2015, BaekHyun released the song 'Beautiful' for EXO's web-drama ''Exo Next Door. It became the first OST single from a web drama to top digital charts. On September 11,2014 a representative from S.M. Entertainment revealed that BaekHyun has been chosen to MC for MBC's Chuseok pilot variety program 'The Capable Ones'. On November 17, 2015, S.M. Entertainment announced that BaekHyun was in talks to star in the new drama 'Moon Lovers' set to air in 2016. The drama is a Korean remake of the classic Chinese drama 'Scarlet Heart'. On December 31, 2015, it was announced that BaekHyun and Suzy of Miss A wouyld collaborate in a duet titled 'DREAM'. The song was released on January 7, 2016 at midnight KST along with the music video. The single topped charts immediately after release and its music video garnered 1 million views within a day. On June 19, 2014, S.M. Entertainment confirmed that BaekHyun and fellow S.M. artist Girls Generation member Taeyeon were in a Relationship. In September 2015, their relationship was rumored to have ended. S.M. Entertainment has yet to respond to these rumors. EXO Category:Blog posts